


Our RWBY OC Character Bios

by orphan_account, RougemageNick



Series: Just a RWBY OS full of OCs... [25]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougemageNick/pseuds/RougemageNick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More complete summaries of our characters, their weapons and personalities, and outfits. These bios will be updated as characters appear, but will not have the lesser characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our RWBY OC Character Bios

The stats present are based off the S.P.E.C.I.A.L. system from the Fallout series. Strength (attack power), Perception (sensory power, field skills), Endurance (defensive capacities, stamina), Charisma (speech and persuasive skills), Intelligence (knowledge, academic skills), Agility (maneuverability, evasion), Luck (general fortune). These skills will be rated on a scale of one to ten.

 **Character stats list OCs:** (will update as changes happen)

 

**Team JNAS:**

* * *

**Nick Cordero:**

**Base:**  RougemageNick

 **Race:**  "Human"

 **Birthday:** March 27

 **Personal Relationships and Affiliations:** Grant-Mechanic, old personal friend. Jay Overstrand-Best friend, teammate and co-team leader. Anna Aristole-Friend, little sister-like friendship. Sasha Scathach-Girlfriend, current sparring/combat partner, casual friend. Samuel-Good friend, occasional personal events companion. Rachel Gaias-Little/no relationship. Chris and Tia Dragoon-Little relationship, classmates. Affiliations include-an underground networks of contacts from his days of thievery.

 **Physical Appearance:** 6'2, large build, short black hair, brown eyes, light skin. Wears old-fashion plated armor on his chest, back, and right arm, as well as steel knee-pads over combat boots and heavy jeans when in combat. His left arm is mechanical, with a red gem on the palm. The armor on his upper body covers up large scars from encounters when he was young, before he started wearing armor.

 **Skills:** trained and skilled in most weapons, but prefers Hopebringer and his sword, parkour abilities, lockpicking, sleight of hand, and pickpocketing abilities. Best combat driver.

 **Personality:**  curses worse than a sailor, but is loyal to any he calls friend, tends to follow his first feelings on situations. Laid-back, accepting.

 **Weapon:** Hopebringer and Redemption: Mechanical left arm (Hopebringer) high power and resilience, along with a beam-like long range attack (works like an Iron Man Pulsar, but with elemental damage.) Double edged sword (Redemption). Variable Shot Solid Energy pistol (Harbinger), a handgun of unknown origin, uses special Dust crystals that can be charged with Aura, can fire multiple types of shots, ranging for rapid fire stun rounds, to high powered semi shots, to scatter bursts and explosive shots, through directed aura pulses.  **After upgrade:** Blade is only single-edged, but has a groove along the back that fills with dust from hopebringer to allow the sword to take on elemental qualities.

 **Combat Style:**  An odd mix between Jaune and Yang, uses robotic left arm, Hopebringer, to smash through defenses or long range combat (works like an Iron Man Pulsar, but with elemental damage), while using blade for speedier attacks.

 **Semblance:** Regeneration tier 3: can heal absurdly fast, but comes at the cost of greater scarring and much worse illnesses.

Strength: 8

Perception: 7

Endurance: 10

Charisma: 7

Intelligence: 6

Agility: 6

Luck: 9

* * *

**Jay Overstrand**

**Base:** Chaos and Unity

 **Race:** Human

 **Birthday:** November 1

 **Personal Relationships and Affiliations:** Mickey Zephora-Trainer, personal friend, self-appointed guardian. Alice Zephora-Personal friend, pilot instructor. Nick Cordero-Best friend, co-team leader. Anna Aristole-Girlfriend, current sparring partner, keeps his second half in check, considers her a best friend. Sasha Scathach-Rival, feudal opponent. Samuel-Friend, classmate from Team SCRT. Rachel Gaias-Little/no relationship. Chris and Tia Dragoon-Friends, occasional personal assistance consultants. Affiliations include-a large number of friends or contacts from all over Remnant from his days travelling the Grimm territory alone.

 **Physical Appearance:** 5'10, medium build, scruffy red-hair, pale and covered in freckles, wears glasses. Hazel eyes, except when using his Semblance, during which they turn gold or red, or one with flecks of the other, depending on which mindstate he's in. Covered in freckles, head to toe. Typically wears combat-ready jeans and a t-shirt with his long black coat when in combat. His coat, a gift from his mother, separates and removes particles of water, dirt, oil, and blood, allowed them to flow off of the coat without damaging it. It's also insulated to heat and electricity, and is dust-infused to serve as a bullet-proof cloak. His upper chest is covered in burn marks from an encounter before Beacon.

 **Skills:** Highly experienced traveler/scholar, learned in most professions and practices, able to learn exceptionally quick, best flyer, exceptional cook.

 **Personality:** (normal) Unintentionally arrogant, tends to sound like a know it all, but is fairly decent when you get to know him. Introverted, if not straightforward and sarcastic at times. Identifies as demisexual.  **Dark Voice:**  Cruel and unhindered. He seeks complete freedom, and will do anything to protect that freedom. Chaotic and hard to predict, manifesting even the worst subconscious hatred, but forget things he likes. Subdued and doesn't often take control, has a crippling fear of death.

 **Weapon:** Photos and Umbra: a pair of tonfas that fire dust projectiles from both ends of each, has bayonet attachments.  **After upgrade:** No longer uses a bayonet attachment. Tonfas extend outward to five feet each, handle moves to the middle, and fires more powerful projectiles. The claws at the end of the barrels can clip together to form a single ten-foot staff, used in style similar to Anna's poleaxe.

 **Combat Style:** Often does not draw his weapons immediately, preferring to observe and evade. When weapons are drawn uses circular motions, spinning the tonfas on the handle to disable from long distance and move to a more close range fight to use his semblance and disarm the opponent.  **(D.V.) combat style:**  Erratic, quick moving, uses more swift and wild attacks compared to his regular flowing angular motions.

 **Semblance:** Sight: Able to discern and track the invisible patterns in his environment, can see aura use and flow around and through the body, dust signatures, and semblance projections, as well as energy conduits.

Strength: 7

Perception: 10

Endurance: 7

Charisma: 8

Intelligence: 9

Agility: 9

Luck: 6

* * *

**Anna Aristole:**

**Base:** Ideas of oppression and persistence.

 **Race:** Faunus, Cat-based.

 **Birthday:** March 23

 **Personal Relationships and Affiliations:** Jay Overstrand-Boyfriend, current sparring partner, occasional tutor, considers him a best friend. Nick Cordero-Good friend, protectivebrother figure, teammate. Sasha Scathach-Best friend, teammate, partner. Samuel-Little/no relationship. Rachel Gaias-Good friend, feels easy to talk with. Chris and Tia Dragoon-Good friends, very comfortable around Anna. Affiliations include-Teachers from her years at Signal, and a few good friends from her time in the orphan system.

 **Physical Appearance:** 5'5, light-build, shoulder length purple hair and cat ears. Has reddish hazel eyes and pale skin. Wears a violet shoulderless shirt under a black backless coat-like top, and small shorts. Wears a set of leggings specially made for combat use, and fingerless black gloves. These leggings have a strap on each side that latches to the bottom of her top coat-piece. Has several scars scattered over her body from an abusive childhood both in foster care, and from her time at Signal, facing prejudice against her race.

 **Skills:**  Highly agile and fleet-footed, best climber and speed driver, pickpocket, lockpicker, skilled acrobat and gymnast. Good at volleyball, exceptional artist.

 **Personality:**  Very shy and tends to try and hide herself, has a strong hidden resolve displayed in combat. Understanding and perceptive of people's feelings. Often more clever with resources than given credit for. Introverted and pansexual. Loves purple  _almost_  as much as she loves black.

 **Weapon:** Felemina Fatale: poleaxe/longsword.  **After upgrade:** The axe-head is now made of a metal that interacts with Anna's aura, causing it to shift and change shape as she needs it to. It can extend in length and contract, allowing her to create a variety of weapons, like a Sauron-esque club, a long curved scythe-like blade, or her original axe-head. The new metal of this axe head can also diffuse from the staff body, forming a variety of side-arms with the metal. When this happens, the staff will automatically shift to it's long-sword form however, allowing a variety of tactics to be used. The longsword now also includes a handguard built in the shape of a collapsable ring on the staff body.

 **Combat Style:**  poleaxe used in acrobatic spinning attacks that cover a wide range, while longsword favors a more focused strike pattern to immobilize the opponent and pin them down.

 **Semblance:**  Trick: Can cause sensory illusions to her opponents. Feeling hands on you that aren't there, seeing doubles, hearing a voice not present...

Strength: 7

Perception: 9

Endurance: 6

Charisma: 7

Intelligence: 8

Agility: 10

Luck: 8

* * *

**Sasha Scathach:**

**Base:** Ancient Scottish Warrior Goddess

 **Race:**  Human

 **Birthday:** December 5

 **Personal Relationships and Affiliations:** Nick Cordero-Boyfriend, current combat partner, casual friend. Jay Overstrand-Rival, feudal opponent. Anna Aristole-Best friend, personal trip companion. Samuel-Little/no relationship. Rachel Gaias-Unadmitted kismesis, shares a deep hate for. Chris and Tia Dragoon-Little relationship, classmates, friends. Affiliations include-Friends in the faunus activist community, including few remaining Red Fang contacts.

 **Physical Appearance:** 5'8, medium build, long blonde hair, which she always keeps in a ponytail. Has green eyes and light skin. Wears brown leather arm braces on her forearms and long green and brown combat boots that go up to her knees. Wears shorts like Anna's but an earthly brown, and also has a small coat-like top piece that wraps around her chest, over a green t-shirt. Has one large scar crossing down her back from shoulder to waist, gotten in an encounter before Beacon.

 **Skills:**  Civil Rights expert, worst driver, but surprisingly good mechanic. Practices making candles in her spare time and is an fervent follower of politics and current events.

 **Personality:**  Hot headed and outspoken to the extreme, with a not oft-seen calm side, and very protective of her friends, tends to but heads with Jay. Favorite color is green.

 **Weapon:** Loachsamhail: a large one-bladed claymore with a high power rifle on the back edge of the blade.

 **Combat Style:**  uses heavy swings and leverage to keep the broadsword close to her body to defend with, while using her incredible strength to crush anything with her attacks.

 **Semblance:**  Super strength: Easily lifts her heavy sword as if it was a feather, and can lift several tons at full power.

Strength: 10

Perception: 7

Endurance: 9

Charisma: 6

Intelligence: 7

Agility: 7

Luck: 8

* * *

 

* * *

**Mickey Zephora:**

**Base:**  MZT1418's family

 **Race:** Human

 **Birthday:**  September 30

 **Personal Relationships and Affiliations:**  Alice Zephora-Wife, life partner, combat partner. Jay Overstrand-Family friend, long-time family member, student. Anna Aristole-Student and family member, watches over. Sasha Scathach-Student and family member, messes with. Samuel-Student and family member, easy to talk to. Rachel Gaias-Student and family member, although still somewhat distant. Chris and Tia Dragoon-Students and family members, lovingly calls troublemakers. Affiliations include-Beacon staff and other pro huntsman/huntresses from her years in the game.

 **Physical Appearance:** 5'9, long brunette hair, which she also ties up into ponytails. Blue eyes with glasses, and fair skin. Normally wears just black socks everywhere, shin length pants, and sleeveless shirts. Her battle gear is light blue, with pieces fitting over her shoulders, and a specially made material going over her body, held with an elastic material made to let the armor stretch as she moves. Has two forearm straps similar to Sasha's but light blue, filled with an incredibly strong metal wire that clips and unclips to her fans. Has to hip pieces with small pouches to hold her fans. These pouches are filled with wind dust that coats her weapons for battle. Her grey pants are again shin-length, and she uses black combat boots. Many scars long-since healed since her days with her wife, Alice.

 **Position:**  Jay Overstrand's guardian, dust supplier.

 **Skills:**  Strong kicks, knowledge of combat tactics, huntress background experience. High knowledge of dust chemistry, loves teaching.

 **Personality:**  Brash, protective, motherly, and downright badass. Loyal and outreaching to those she cares about. Lesbian.

 **Weapon:** Tempest Spirits; a pair of bladed fans that coat with wind dust to allow her to use wind attacks and fight at close range. Attach to her wrist using wires that she can use to bind opponents with. Can use the cords separately from the fans, but uses them together for convenience at times.

 **Combat style:**  Uses high concentrations of wind dust to give her the advantage to get up close and disable the opponents at close range.

 **Semblance:**  Tempo: causes things in her environment to slow down or speed up. The effectiveness of her Semblance is relative to the speed of the target. Something moving faster, she'll be able to slow down much more than she's be able to speed it up. Something moving slower, she'd be able to speed up much more than slow it down.

Strength: 10

Perception: 10

Endurance: 9

Charisma: 10

Intelligence: 9

Agility: 10

Luck: 9

* * *

**Alice Zephora:**

**Base:**  Completely Original

 **Race:** Human

 **Birthday:**  August 14

 **Personal Relationships and Affiliations:** Mickey Zephora-Wife, life partner, combat charge. The Watcher-Friend and reliable contact from her past. Jay Overstrand-Family member, pilot student. Anna Aristole-Family member, considers a daughter. Sasha Scathach-Family member, considers a casual friend. Samuel-Family member, considers a kind person overall. Rachel Gaias-Family member, considers a distant friend, but a friend nonetheless. Chris and Tia Dragoon-Family members, considers as friendly kids. Affiliations include-Friends and even foes from her days as a mercenary, she rarely contacts, but knows still.

 **Physical Appearance:** 5'9, short black hair, bright yellow eyes, tanned skin. Prefers very casual clothing, but always wears shoes unless she's home, unlike her wife, Mickey. Wears light brown pants and red shirts under her old leather jacket. Many scars that used to cover her thighs and back have almost completely healed since Mickey got her out of her mercenary lifestyle and they married.

 **Skills:** Incredibly skilled combat pilot, having earned the name "Fell-Wing Alice" in her mercenary days. Also skilled in close-quarters combat and tactical espionage. Enough to be considered an equal to most of the students at Beacon, despite having no huntress training.

 **Personality:**  Laid back, most often found smiling. Has a natural atmosphere of toughness around other pilots or strangers, but anyone who knows her better knows she has a caring personality. Often said to be "the type who would never leave an ally behind...But would mercilessly abandon a fallen foe." Even though she sometimes seems annoyed with the antics of those in her personal circle, she always finds herself thoroughly enjoying the time spent and never feeling a single regret.

 **Weapon:** Reason and Persuasion: twin knuckles. Made from an incredible strong material, usually reserved for huntsmen/huntresses, the handles hold collapsed blades which when activated, extend outward on her pinkie finger sides. The knuckles themselves have a mechanism that can hide spikes inside small half-spheres, allowing her to switch between blunt force or piercing force.

 **Combat style:**  Uses a style very similar to kickboxing with her weapons. Her aura is enough to protect her from most smaller attacks and guns, but never developed farther than that. She developed her martial arts in her mercenary days when she was young, and has only gotten better since then.

 **Semblance:**  Never developed her aura far enough to uncover a Semblance.

Strength: 8

Perception: 9

Endurance: 7

Charisma: 9

Intelligence: 9

Agility: 8

Luck: 10

* * *

 

**Team SCRT:**

* * *

**Samuel:**

**Base:**  A mixture of King Arthur and Vlad the Impaler

 **Race:** Human

 **Birthday:**  August 17

 **Personal Relationships and Affiliations:**  Rachel Gaias-Girlfriend, close confidant. Chris and Tia Dragoon-Good friends, feels as though he must look out for them and take responsibility for their pranks. Jay Overstrand-Good friend, tactics consultant. Nick Cordero-Good friend, personal consultant and casual companion. Anna Aristole-Little/no relationship. Sasha Scathach-Little relationship, friends and classmates. Affiliations include-Samuel has cut all ties from his former life, leaving behind any affiliations he had.

 **Physical Appearance:** 6'0, medium build, short dark brown hair, dark tan skin, grey eyes. Typically wears casual-wear, until he knows he'll be in combat. When this happens, he prepares with a grey longsleeve combat-ready shirt that extends just past his elbows, under the edges of the gauntlets he dons for his exoskeleton. He always wears the steel-rimmed and toed boots that are also made for his exoskeleton, along with combat-use made blue jeans. Has scars over sides and neck.

 **Skills:** Tactical intelligence, planning, mountain climbing. Spends spare time practicing wood carving.

 **Personality:** Soft spoken, kind, very nice all around. Has since forsaken his family name since the day he left them.

 **Weapon:** Excalibur Class exoskeletal suit and Dragon Wing Scimitars. The armor collapses into a large metal back-pack. When activated it, metal beams extend over the outside of his arms, attaching with rings around his upper arm, and clipping to his gauntlets. A chest piece moves over his shoulders and around under his arms over his entire chest, with beams also extending down the backs of his legs, producing rings around his thighs, and clipping to his boots. The clips on the gauntlets and boots allow the armor to activate completely and interact with Sam's aura, making it a powerful support system, allowing his body to take on extreme force, or stop extreme force. The caribbean-style scimitars stay on his back, extended outward like wings, with the handles attached to his back, until he removes them and uses them as their blade forms until he replaces them on the exoskeleton.

 **Combat Style:** Very forward and similar to Nick's, though he relies on the suit to take damage and strike back hard.

 **Semblance:** Vampirism: He can absorb aura from nearby entities, but it weakens the entities, which can be harmful if absorbing to friends.

Strength: 9

Perception: 7

Endurance: 9

Charisma: 10

Intelligence: 8

Agility: 7

Luck: 7

* * *

**Rachel Gaias**

**Base:** Dead!Aradia from Homestuck, and an earth deity.

 **Race:** Human

 **Birthday:**  April 23

 **Personal Relationships and Affiliations:**  Samuel-Boyfriend, only completely trusted confidant. Chris and Tia Dragoon-Friends and classmates, helps Samuel to take responsibility for their pranks, and to deal with the aftermath. Jay Overstrand-Little/no relationship. Nick Cordero-Little/no relationship. Anna Aristole-Good friend, only recently discovered to be a worth-while conversation partner, easy to talk to. Sasha Scathach-Unadmitted kismesis, shares a solid hate for her. Affiliations include-Very few ties exist except for her distant family, who she's never found it easy to be close to, although they love and support her, which she has a high appreciation for.

 **Physical Appearance:** 5'8, lean build, long dark-brown hair, uses a purple headband to push her hair back out of her face. Has a green shirt with a diamond hole over her collarbones, and lavender arm braces. Has a purple combat skirt, and thigh-high combat boots with one and a half inch heels, made to be flexible for free movement. Most of her scars are on her legs, hidden by her combat boots.

 **Skills:**  Skilled freerunner, good with animals, exceptional ability on rocky terrain. Likes to do yoga when no one's watching.

 **Personality:**  Cold and tough, very serious, but has a sweet side only seen by Samuel. Shares a hate-relationship with Sasha.

 **Weapon:**  The Medigo Indiana; a earth dust infused retractable whip with a slight bulb at the ending, where the earth dust can be focused for devastating smash attacks.

 **Combat Style:**  Taking advantage to the unpredictability of the whip, prefers to keep foes at a set distance. Uses pure force attacks, destroying what gets in her way.

 **Semblance:**  Twitch: Causes involuntary slips of motion, making only minor differences. Making an attack miss, making someone trip...

Strength: 8

Perception: 9

Endurance: 6

Charisma: 5

Intelligence: 8

Agility: 9

Luck: 7

* * *

**Chris and Tia Dragoon**

**Base:**  Twin Psychology

 **Race:**  Human

 **Birthday:**  April 13

 **Personal Relationships and Affiliations:**  Samuel-Caretaker, team leader, good-sported victim/target, they prank Samuel alot, who takes their shenanigans with smiles. Rachel Gaias-Friend and teammate who's never been keen on their jokes. Somewhat difficult to talk to, the twins silently agree that they have to take it upon themselves to watch out for her if ever Samuel couldn't. Jay Overstrand-Good friend, tactics and equipment consultant. Nick Cordero-Friend, classmate, easy to talk to, potential victim, consultant for potential tools. Anna Aristole-Good friend, conversational partner and completely off limits as a victim. Sasha Scathach-Friend, classmate, they've observed her discomfort at their pattern of speaking and consider her a potential victim of only simple pranks. Affiliations include-Few affiliations exist, having escaped an abusive childhood with few friends along the way.

 **Physical Appearance(s):** Both twins are 5'5, with lean builds and teal eyes. Both have short skyblue hair, which Tia uses a headband in to keep it straight and more feminine, Chris having more scruffy hair. Both have skyblue arm guards and black boots up to their knees. Chris has a black sleeveless upper-body piece, made with a flexible material, with metallic skyblue plating over his lower sides and over his shoulders, with a skyblue diamond on the chest. Tia has a similar upper body piece, but with a skyblue metallic bodice instead, along with the shoulder pieces and the diamond centered on the chest. Both use a similar material for their shorts, which stop just above the knees on both twins, but more loosely fitting and designed for breathability. Both have the fewest scars of all of the characters, on their upper bodies under the blue metal plates positions.

 **Personality:**  Hyper, child-like, very like minded, with only subtle personality differences. Finish eachother's sentences with ease. Both are gay.

 **Skills:**  expert pranksters and trick artists, incredibly acrobatic. Spends their time finding the highest points and looking out on the world.

 **Weapon:**  Gemini/Pollux and Gemini/Castor; 4 police batons (two per twin) that use dust to enhance (Castor uses lightning and belongs to Chris while Pollux uses Fire and belongs to Tia,) making them incredibly durable and putting much more force behind their strikes.

 **Combat Style:** uses eachother as leverage or anchoring points, then separating and using their Semblance to find and exploit weaknesses from multiple sides.

 **Semblance:**  Match; they can share their senses with eachother, seeing and hearing through the other's senses with heightened perception.

As the twins fight as one unit, their skills are based on their ability when together.

Strength: 8

Perception: 10

Endurance: 9

Charisma: 8

Intelligence: 7

Agility: 10

Luck: 8

* * *

 

* * *

**Sid Valoria:**

**Base:**  Completely Original

 **Race:** Faunus, Serpent-based.

 **Birthday:**  May 9

 **Personal Relationships and Affiliations:**  Cassem Valoria-Father, supportive mentor, only occasionally contacted from Vale. Although she doesn't know it, her father is proud of her for finding her own path, and since her relationship with Tia developed, wants her to follow her happiness and stay in Vale, despite the separation. Cassidy Valoria-Mother, currently in bedridden with spinal cancer, rarely is contact with her even allowed. Samuel-No relationship yet developed. Rachel Gaias-No relationship yet developed. Chris Dragoon-Friend and consultant since her time in Vale. Tia Dragoon-Girlfriend, only close personal attachment in the kingdom. Jay Overstrand-No relationship yet developed. Nick Cordero-No relationship yet developed. Anna Aristole-No relationship yet developed. Sasha Scathach-No relationship yet developed.

 **Physical Appearance:** 5'6, short maroon hair, brown and green eyes, pale skin. Her faunus trait is of a python, with scales covering part of her forearm near her elbow, as well as her shoulders and thighs. There are also scales under her eyes, which can take on snake-like appearance when Sid is under strain or emotional stress. She normally wears darker colors, preferring shirts that don't cover her shoulders, even though she takes care to cover her faunus trait under earth-dust infused makeup, to make sure it doesn't wear or come off in water. It's very difficult to remove, but she uses an ice dust cream to do the trick in minutes. 

 **Skills:**  Sid is a very talented makeup artist, as she proves by consistently hiding her faunus trait with makeup she made herself. She's also a very hard worker, able to run long distances at a time and has a thing for playing cards with incredible luck and skill, Sid has a poker face that she has been told could fool death himself.

 **Personality:**  Independent and strong, Sid prefers not to depend on someone to help her where she knows she can help herself. Straightforward, yet laid back, she's happy to sit down and spend an hour people watching, but will then gladly go participate in a social event and will fit in quickly. Identifies as bisexual. (Side note: Her parent's similar names are how they met in the first place...)

 **Weapon:** Not armed.

 **Combat style:**  Has never had to engage in any combat situation beyond civil disputes. Does not practice any specific fighting style or variant upon martial arts.

 **Semblance:**  Never developed her aura to uncover a Semblance.

Strength: 5

Perception: 6

Endurance: 6

Charisma: 7

Intelligence: 8

Agility: 5

Luck: 10


End file.
